


As We Decay

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Guro, M/M, Mild Gore, Unstable Emotions, grotesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: Murder husbands AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/gifts).



> My groove is back yo!! I am so happy I was able to write like this again~~

His heartbeat quickened at the smell, his breath hitched at the sight… And he couldn’t hold back anymore as he leaned in, licking at the freshly made wound. Oh god, it felt so good to touch the still warm flesh. The irony taste made him feel as if he was born anew.

He missed it so much. How long has it been since his last kill? Two weeks..? Oh god, unbearable…two…weeks… It was never enough to satisfy his hunger.

Sometimes, Gin wondered if he had just a few screws lose. But then he reminded himself that this was a silly thought to begin with. The world just didn’t understand those such as him. And if anyone tried killing, just once, they would find themselves unable to stop.

All humans were savage. Everyone was a predator inside. Some just didn’t allow themselves to be taken over by such a glorious nature.

Tsk tsk…what a waste…

This society was contradicting itself. Humans were living their entire lives indulging in self-control and discipline. They created rules for themselves, making sacred out of something that was not.

No life is special. Nothing is endless. Nothing has any value.

This world was rotten…and so was he.

Gin never considered himself special…he never thought he was any better than the next person he killed. He just knew…he was doing a favor by ending their miserable existences. One by one, they would all fall…

And so would he…someday. He knew it was going to come.

So he took the time to enjoy life at its fullest, the greatest offers it had were all his. He held it now at his fingertips…this slowly decaying flesh…

Crimson is such a beautiful color…he could just stare at it flow down the pavement, forming pools, until the end of time.

But…unfortunately…no good things last. And he had not much time left to indulge in his messy gift.

He has never been one for crafty, skillful, swift and clean kills, despite what one might think. If there was anything anyone knew about him outside this secret hobby, is that Ichimaru Gin had class. Cultured and polite, graceful with a hint of arrogance, it was quite contradicting to even imagine him breaking bones, tearing flesh and insides out…let alone to actually see it.

Gin didn’t believe in the use of any weaponry. His spider-like fingers were his weapon, his teeth - his knifes. Like an animal, he was tearing at the flesh in hunger, in need to see it all disheveled. The taste of blood excited him, seeing the mangled body, destroying it to the point of no recognition, is what he enjoyed most.

Adrenaline was pumping in his veins, bringing him more strength. At moments like these, he allowed his mind to run wild. There was no grace in his actions, no second thoughts… Just brutality. Brutality he would never otherwise show.

And oh god…did he need this sometimes.

At moments like these, when his mind snapped and fingers itched, he couldn’t help it. Instantly, he had to seek out his prey. Whether it was day or night time…it didn’t matter. If it happened - it happened like a snap of two fingers…and he wouldn’t be able to calm down until he was satisfied.

And it has been two years since he started doing this. Not once getting caught so far.

Thirty kills under his belt…and not a single lead. Amazing, was it not?

On the other hand…how could the police catch a killer without a motive? Without a trace of a weapon? His hunting grounds were rural areas too. He moved around the country quite a few times as well. It was just not possible.

As far as Gin was concerned…the only leads anyone could ever have…would be blood stains on his face and clothes. But even that could be covered up by a coat…which he did…sometimes, when he remembered about it in his euphoria.

Good thing they lived in a country where people just didn’t mingle, everyone minded their own business.

It was the perfect place for a kill. The most amazing setting one could ask for.

It was ridiculous to think there weren’t that many killers here in the first place.

They lived…

_They_ …huh… 

His drive calming down, Gin glanced at the clock, then at the corpse…and a wide smile spread on his face.

He was going to be late for dinner if he didn’t move.

The couple of snowflakes started falling all around him as he left the scene of the crime…as if purifying hell that has just trod moments ago.

Ichimaru Gin liked snow. It made crimson look all the more alluring and bright. Even under street lights.

_________________

“…you are late, Gin…tea already went cold,” Aizen all but threw the coat off his husband’s shoulders as soon as he entered, frowning at the lean figure as he kicked his boots off, entering a normal-looking apartment.

“…sorry. I had an errand ta run,” Gin’s smile widened the most it could, eyes closed, making him look like the sly fox that he was.

Aizen watched him for a quiet moment, his eyes not betraying a single emotion. The smell of iron was strong, the color red adorning his clothes, mouth and neck was far too obvious.

And all Aizen did was smile himself, reaching out a hand towards Gin’s cheek, running a thumb over red with blood lips, “Go shower. I will prepare more tea.”

Soaking in the bathtub, Gin crossed his legs out of the water, watching his milky skin redden from the heat, enjoying how well it relaxed his muscles.

He and Aizen have been married for two years…since the day he started killing. It wasn’t at all strange to Gin how the other accepted his small hobby matter-of-factly, but none the less…

Wasn’t Aizen afraid of losing his status and power over someone like him? If Gin was ever found, Aizen could be charged as an accomplice…

What a twisted fate he brought himself into… But what an entertaining relationship it was none the less.

Gin has known Aizen for a long time, since university. They both took a course in psychology before Gin dropped out to pursue a career in Management. Aizen carried on to become a well-known doctor, opening his own clinic.

And this is where their values and ideals conflicted and contradicted. Or so one might think. Gin was killing and Aizen was helping…or was he? Gin never bothered to find out about what kind of business Aizen was conducting…but as long as it brought food on the table because god forbid he just couldn’t work one job for too long, for he got bored fast, it was alright…wasn’t it?

They were alright. Somehow…

Stepping out if the reddened water, Gin didn’t bother to unplug the drain as he dressed himself in a black robe, a beautiful compliment to his white skin, carrying himself out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Aizen was already comfortably seated, drinking his tea.

…Gin loved moments like these. He enjoyed the calm and peaceful atmosphere after one of his rounds…or cravings.

It was for moments like these that he lived for. This was all he needed in life.

“…so who was it this time?” as always, Aizen’s curiosity was welcoming. and Gin eagerly took a seat beside, taking hold of the cup with his left hand, enjoying the taste of perfectly-brewed tea, before telling practically the same thing he always did.

That it was a random, meaningless kill. It meant nothing. No life he ever ended meant anything for him.

Aizen’s eyes would usually soften after such an explanation and the evening would proceed normally, but…something was different this time…and Gin wasn’t yet sure what.

“…was it the same kill as all of the previous ones though…Gin?”

A pause, the smile fading, “Yes, why d'ya-”

“Don’t lie to me. You know I hate that.”

Gin’s eyes opened just a little bit at the dangerous tone of voice as he watched his husband. Aizen’s posture was laid back, and unless it was for the look in his eyes and the menacing voice and aura, you would think they were talking about the weather.

And Gin was still just as confused… Aizen noticed that. So he laughed a bit, a crazed, knowing smile adorning his lips as he took hold of Gin’s left hand into his, his touch gentle, “…do you know why I always ask you about your kills..?”

“…‘cause ya think I am cheatin’ on ya,” of course, Gin knew that. Their eyes met as they spoke, one piercing look against the other. In sync.

“Indeed…and you claim you have never…even though…” Aizen ran a thumb over Gin’s hand, leaning it to plant a kiss over it, his eyes never once leaving Gin’s, “Every single kill is a turn on…every single kill makes you feel alive…euphoric…”

As Aizen spoke, something finally clicked in Gin’s mind, his eyes widening, the piercing cyan too obvious now, “No! I-!”

A slap came before he even had a chance to react. Before he knew it, he was bound to the floor. Unlike him, Aizen’s moves were swift and precise…and he saw it coming far too late.

Oh no…no…

You don’t mean-

“…where is your wedding ring…Gin..?” two fingers wrapped around his ring finger.

And for the first time in his life, Gin was scared…for just one moment, he was frightened…but then, his eyes closed and the smile spread again.

And he laughed. Uncharacteristically.

This was priceless…this was…beautiful. Outstanding.

This, right here, at this very moment, was his greatest gift.

Aizen’s possessiveness, his obsession with him…

He couldn’t get enough of it.

Gin knew at that moment…why he married this man.

They were both…insane. They were the same type of crazy.

Just them…against this rotten world.

And he loved it.

He would never admit it out loud, but he loved-

A scream erupted from his lips as he felt his finger breaking, eyes wide all over again. Aizen sighed content, leaning in to plant a kiss on Gin’s lips, smiling widely, “…it was so good you lost it while indulging the body… _my love_?” the venom with which the last two words were uttered…was far too strong.

The pain was rushing in pulses all around Gin’s body and he tried to move. But he couldn’t budge.

Actually…he didn’t want to.

He…oh god…he..liked this. He loved this so much.

The pain felt good. Aizen’s deadly gaze was exciting him like crazy.

He craved for more.

More..!

A punch landed across his other cheek..and he couldn’t help a smile this time, “…you do remember our agreement, don’t you Gin..? I will kill you…if you cheat on me.”

That’s right. In all his excitement…just this once, he forgot to check on his wedding ring. He lost it…and now he had to pay for it. Gin wasn’t thinking about Aizen during the kill, he was thinking about himself and his own desires. Foolish.

He was a real fool.

…and he was going to pay for it.

“…allow me to bring you the greatest pleasure of your life…one you have never felt before…and will never feel again.”

He couldn’t wait. His heart was pounding insanely in his chest.

Yes, this world was rotten. It was overrun by prey and predators. But there were predators that exceeded in power. There were those who were on top of the food chain.

And Gin smiled the widest he could as he felt Aizen’s teeth bite into his neck.

Looking up at the ceiling, all Gin could see was dark.

He was happy. He was ready.

_…Look at the sky - no stars shine bright,_

_Gasping as your last breath fades away._

_Find that you are in the darkest place._

_As we decay._

_**The End.** _


End file.
